falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Show No Mercy
|animation =Show No Mercy.gif }} Show No Mercy is a Brotherhood of Steel main quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Meet Elder Maxson on the flight deck for the Sole Survivor's first assignment as a Brotherhood Knight after becoming familiar with the Prydwen and the crew. Maxson's orders are to travel to Fort Strong, then exterminate the super mutant forces and secure the armory, which will give the Brotherhood an advantage in the upcoming war. Step onto the Vertibird and man the mounted minigun. After a short trip, the aircraft circles the area while the player character uses the minigun to kill the super mutant behemoth (and any remaining super mutants after the Vertibird lands). Disembark and remove all indicated super mutants. Next, enter the armory and wipe out all hostiles in the building. Talk to Paladin Danse, who decides to stay and make sure the armory is secure (you can however ask him to join you by just interacting with him again on the spot). One can also pass a medium speech check and ask why he hates super mutants so much. Return to the Prydwen and speak to Maxson for a reward of Vertibird signal grenades. Quest stages Companion reactions Notes * The quest becomes unavailable once Institutionalized has been finished, with the Brotherhood's main quest line skipping ahead to Outside the Wire and From Within instead. This in turn locks out the follow-up quest Duty or Dishonor and thus cuts off access to the unique Exemplar's T-60c power armor torso piece. It also prevents the player from unlocking Vertibird signal grenades, and keeps Danse from becoming available as a companion until after Blind Betrayal has been completed in his favor. * The Vertibird can be shot down by the super mutants or other sources. The quest can still be continued by traveling to Fort Strong by foot. * If Danse is the player character's active companion during this quest, he is automatically dismissed once the armory is secured and will return to his current home location (the Prydwen by default). He can be re-recruited once the quest is completed. * After securing the armory while Paladin Danse is not the currently active companion, he will appear near the elevator. * If Danse's relationship level has already been raised to the point where he shares his history, no speech check will be available. Instead, there will be a dialogue option that refers to said history. * The option to purchase Vertibird signal grenades from Proctor Teagan is unlocked after the completion of this quest. * Upon completion of the quest, the stash of mini-nukes can be found on the Prydwen just below Proctor Teagan. There are three mini nukes available to the player character. Bugs It is possible that the player character may be unable to board the quest designated Vertibird. Interacting with it causes nothing to happen in such cases. Traveling to Fort Strong by foot will update the quest. Entering the Prydwen and coming out again may fix this. Performing a full save (not a quick save) and then loading the save can also correct the issue. ** Entering the Prydwen, typing in the console and going back outside can fix the problem. | Sometimes the Vertibird is not in its bay, and the quest marker points to the other Vertibird (which takes you to the airport). The quest Vertibird can be found landed on the beach below the Prydwen and can be boarded there. | Companions, particularly Paladin Danse, may fail to board the Vertibird if the player enters first. To remedy this, it is advisable to order the companion to board the Vertibird first. | After getting the quest and talking with Elder Maxson, the marked Vertibird to take the player character to Fort Strong does not appear. If one quits and reloads, it will appear but won't allow the Sole Survivor to enter. One may need to take the Vertibird on the opposite side down to the ground underneath and then back up to the flight deck to hopefully be able to use the marked Vertibird. Saving and reloading does not resolve the issue. ** This can be resolved on the PC using the console: open the console, click on the Vertibird and type . Loading a save from before exiting the Prydwen can fix this issue on PS4. ** Alternatively, go on foot to take Fort Strong and complete the quest. | If going by foot and one has a companion, the companion will remain on the airship flight deck and one can no longer talk to them. Swapping out companions will always result in the new companion leaving (wherever they are) and appearing back on the airship flight deck. Quitting and reloading does not work. ** To resolve, summon a Vertibird using a grenade obtained from Maxson and enter. After landing, the companion should be with the Sole Survivor again. Waiting in the command deck sometimes fixes the issue. | Trying to shoot while on the Vertibird doesn't work. The bug actually occurs a bit earlier (not able to display/shoot with weapon) by recruiting Paladin Danse as the partner. Using the text dialogue to go alone usually fixes this bug. | After clearing the first section of the armory, both V.A.N.S. and the quest marker tell the player to go outside. Exiting Fort Strong armory and returning to turn the quest in will not work. One must enter the elevator car in the east corridor to proceed to the larger testing area to finish clearing mutants. One will then be notified with a quest update and Paladin Danse will show up (if not a companion) as the Sole Survivor exits this area to comment on the results. | Sometimes the Vertibird will not show up, and the quest marker will tell the player to take the Vertibird to Boston Airport. Saving and reloading may fix this. | If the player asks Paladin Danse to accompany the Survivor for this mission then chooses the previous companion instead, once securing Fort Strong, Paladin Danse may spawn on the lower level of Fort Strong as though he were with the player character all along. | Sometimes, Paladin Danse will turn hostile after being asked to secure Fort Strong armory and the mini nukes. Solution: Find a bed (Eg. the Sanctuary) and sleep for several hours (10-24). | Sometimes, Elder Maxson refuses to talk to the Sole Survivor while the quest demands to talk to him. Standing for around 3 hours in-game in front of him seems to fix this. }} Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests de:Keine Gnade pt:Não Tenha Misericórdia ru:Без пощады uk:Без пощади zh:毫不留情